Dragon Ball Z genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the series with a female Goku
1. Chapter 1

I don't own dragon ball z

* * *

Gohan called a male voice.

It's time to come in said the male voice.

Gohan said the man.

Meanwhile, in the woods we see Goko jumping through the trees and she stops a very large tree.

This one oughta do said Goko.

Then she punches the tree down with a single punch.

Hey, Gohan called the man.

Goko you think you've got enough firewood there said the man.

Yeah, this should last us a while don't ya think said Goko.

You're going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days said the man.

Oh, I'm fine said Goko.

Where's Gohan? Asks Goko.

I don't but I think you better go find him don't you said the man.

You two are supposed to be at master Roshi's soon said the man.

Oh yeah, that's right said Goko.

You better take the flying nimbus said the man.

You don't want to be late for your reunion said the man.

Ok bye, Chicho said Goko.

Goko be careful said Chicho.

Ugh! I'm going to worry myself to death said Chichio.

Meanwhile on a farm.

A farmer is working on giving out hay.

Whew said the farmer.

This job's bigger than I thought said the farmer.

Then he looks skywards.

What is that? Asks the farmer.

Then the objects crash lands.

My gosh said the farmer.

I guess I better go check it out said the farmer.

Goodness, why me said the farmer.

Then he races towards the crash site.

Better bring my p-shooter said the farmer.

He grabs a gun.

In the crater is a space pod.

I don't like this said the farmer.

That's no meteor it's made of the metal said the farmer.

What in the world said the farmer.

I'll be darned said the farmer.

Then the space pod opens and a humanoid alien gets out,

The alien floats up out of the crater,

The alien is wearing armor, has long black hair and a weird device over his eye.

So the creatures are still alive said the alien.

Karae has failed us said the alien.

Get off my property said the farmer.

Then the alien presses a button on the device.

It does something and beeps.

Your power level is puny said the alien.

Heh, level 5 said the alien.

Don't you come any closer or i'll use this thing said the farmer?

He fired but the alien caught the bullet before it could hit.

Then alien shot back at him.

Heh said the alien.

Then the device goes off.

Hmm said the alien.

I'm picking up a high power level from over there said the alien.

It must her said the alien.

Then he raises up from the ground.

Prepare yourself Karae yells the alien.

* * *

Scene changes to a forest.

We see a young boy with a tail crying.

I want my mommy, i wanna go home said the boy.

Mommy yells the boy.

Mommy yells the boy a second time.

Anyone said the boy.

He cries and then runs to a tree stump.

Then he sits by the tree stump.

Then he looks to see a butterfly and it lands on the stump.

Hey! Mister butterfly said the boy.

It flies away and the boy goes after it.

Wait come back said the boy.

I don't wanna hurt you i just wanna look said the boy.

It lands high in a tree.

Aww! Come on you want me to climb up there said the boy.

Ok said the boy.

He runs at the tree, grabs hold and slides off.

He tries again but just slides off.

Are you sure there's not an elevator on this thing said the boy?

He runs around the tree trying to find a way up but he stops and trips on the roots.

He dusts himself off then looks up to see the butterfly fly away.

Scene changes to the boy walking in another part of the forest.

Then he hears something in the bushes.

Uh hello said the boy.

Mister butterfly? Said the boy.

The bush rustles again.

Then a big cat jumps out of the boy and chases him.

But the boy trips and backs up.

Nice kitty said the boy.

I know play dead said the boy.

The cat licks the boy then takes his hat.

My hat is gone said the boy.

No, my mommy gave me that hat said the boy.

Then runs off crying.

The cat is walking when it hears something it looks to see the boy running towards it.

My hat said the boy.

Then the cat starts to run.

Give me back my hat said the boy.

You can't have it said the boy.

The cat turns to see the boy is gaining on him.

The cat the eventually make a turn and the boy goes over a cliff and passes out on the way down.

The is hanging upside down when he comes too.

His tail has caught a branch.

Then the tail slips off and he falls onto the ground.

Whoa said Gohan.

He dusts himself off.

* * *

Scene changes to Goko the large tree stump.

Hey! Gohan calls Goko.

Scene changes to a river.

The boy crosses the river.

Daddy said the boy.

Mommy said the boy.

The boy keeps walking until he sees a bird on a log.

Oh well! Hello, there your a pretty bird said the boy.

The boy gets onto the log.

Nice to meet you said the boy.

So do you have a name i'm Gohan said Gohan.

But then the bird flies away.

Hey, wait said Gohan.

Then log goes into the river.

Gohan floats down the river.

Mommy! Daddy help me said Gohan.

* * *

Scene changes to Goko walking through the woods when she sees her son's hat.

Hey, you that hat said Goko.

The cat from before is wearing the hat.

That's Gohan's said Goko.

It belongs to my son said Goko.

Have you seen him said Goko?

The cat bears its teeth and growls at her.

Where did you get his that hat? Asks Goko.

The cat acts aggressively towards her.

I said where did you get it said Goko.

Then the cats acts afraid of her, the hat falls off and the cat fleas.

* * *

Scene changes back to Gohan.

He's floating down the rapids.

The log hits a rock and Gohan is forced to let go.

He falls underneath the raging river.

He finds the log and floats down river.

Help me said Gohan.

By now Goko is searching by air on the flying nimbus.

Gohan said Goko.

Mommy! Daddy cries Gohan.

Gohan said Goko.

Gohan can you hear me said Goko.

Then she spots her son in the river.

Gohan said Goko.

He looks behind to see his mother.

Aha! It's mommy said Gohan.

He goes under.

Then he resurfaces.

Hang on son i'll be right there said Goko.

She floats down by her son and goes to grab him.

Just a little more said Goko.

Uh? Said Goko.

She sees a tunnel up ahead and pulls up.

Gohan goes into the tunnel.

Mommy! Said Gohan.

Hang on Gohan said Goko.

Help cried Gohan.

Mommy cried Gohan.

Mommy help cried Gohan.

Ah said Goko.

Gohan said Goko.

Gohan said Goko.

Goko prepared to jump in when she heard her son's crying and looked up.

Help! I'm stuck i can't get down said Gohan,

Then Gohan stops crying to see his mother

Then the jumped into his mother's arms.

Mommy! Thank you, Mommy, i was so scared said Gohan.

But how did ya get all the way up here? Asks Goko.

Wow! That's strange said Goko.

Mommy! I lost my hat said Gohan.

What? Silly! No you didn't it's on your head said Goko.

Now let's go get you cleaned up then you come with me to meet all my friends at Master Roshi's said Goko.

Hah, ha said Gohan.

That's my boy said Goko.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ

* * *

You are a disgrace to your race Karae but when I find you i'll teach what it means to be a Saiyan said the alien.

Then screamed her name.

* * *

Scene changes Master Roshi's island.

Bulma lands on the island.

Hello said Bulma.

Hey, you guys said Bulma.

Bulma said Krillin.

Wow! It sure has been a long time, hasn't it? Asks Bulma.

Yep! But look at you're as beautiful as ever said Roshi.

Oh, you men you're impossible said Bulma.

But I guess you forgot my truffles though said Roshi.

Oh, well, that's ok I won't hold it against you said Roshi.

Surprise! See I didn't forget said Bulma.

Goodness, you're gonna spoil this old man said Roshi.

I'm so happy right now I could just squeeze ya said Roshi.

Then she punched him.

Hey! I was just trying to say thanks said Roshi.

* * *

Scene changes to Goko and Gohan enjoying their flight.

Oh wow said Gohan.

* * *

Scene changes to the island.

Hey! So what's Yamcha been up to these days Bulma? Asks Krillin.

Ugh! That idiot said Bulma.

I don't even wanna think about him said Bulma.

He made me so mad I didn't even we were going to be here today said Bulma.

I never wanna see him again, we're finished said Bulma.

I mean, can you believe it said Bulma.

He-he went out with another girl said Bulma.

Breaking up is hard to do said Roshi.

I wouldn't know said Krillin.

So where's Goko at? Asks Bulma.

Well, she said she was gonna be here I guess she's on her way said Krillin.

Wow! Said Krillin.

Hey, Krillin leave me some said Roshi.

* * *

Scene changes to the alien.

He's flying when the device on his face goes off.

 _This power moves with great speed but not fast enough said the alien_.

* * *

Scene changes to Master Roshi's island.

Goko and Gohan arrive.

Here we are Gohan said Goko.

* * *

Scene changes to the alien.

 _Karae you cannot escape me thought the alien._

* * *

Scene changes to Master Roshi's island

Hey is anyone home? Asks Goko.

* * *

Scene changes to the aliens.

His device beeped

 _It stopped thought the alien._

* * *

Scene changes to Master Roshi's island

Goko said Bulma.

Hi said Goko.

Hey, who's the kid? Asks Bulma.

You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something? Asks Krillin.

He's my son said Goko.

They freak out.

Pretty wild huh? Asks Goko.

Wow said Krillin.

Oh, Goko he's adorable said Bulma.

Go on say hi said Goko.

Hello everyone said Gohan.

This is Gohan said Goko.

Gohan?! Said Master Roshi.

I see you named after your grandfather did ya? Said Master Roshi.

Uh huh said Goko.

Well, that's wonderful, He's a fine looking boy said Master Roshi.

I'm sure your grandpa would have been very proud said Master Roshi.

Hey Gohan, how old are you? Asks Bulma.

Um uh, four and a half said Gohan.

Are you gonna grown up to be a brave fighter like your mom? Asks Bulma.

Well, Chicho doesn't let him train said Goko.

Oh, no martial arts, huh said Bulma.

So what do you wanna be when you grow up Gohan? Asks Bulma.

An orthopedist said Gohan.

Wow! An orthopedist, huh said Bulma.

Then Turtle got near him and Gohan got afraid.

He's just saying hi Gohan said Goko.

Then Bulma saw Gohan's tail.

Hmm, a tail said Bulma.

Yeah, he was born with it just like me said Goko.

I think he wants you to pet him Gohan said Goko.

Oh, man said Bulma.

Goko, has anything you know strange ever happened to Gohan at night? Asks Bulma.

What do ya mean? Asks Goko.

She means has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night when it's full said Master Roshi.

I don't think so said Goko.

Hmm said, master Roshi.

No we all go to bed pretty early said Goko.

Why? Asks Goko.

Why you say said Master Roshi.

No reason said Master Roshi.

No particular reason at all said Master Roshi.

Well uh, he sure seems a lot different than you were when you were a kid, Goko said Krillin.

I know said Goko.

Chicho can be pretty overprotective when comes to Gohan said Goko.

He makes him study all the time said Goko.

And he says Martial arts are a waste of energy said Goko.

Oh yeah, then what does that make us then? Asks Krillin.

Now, now, settle down, you can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing said Master Roshi.

It would be all too easy than said Master Roshi.

Watch out, he might pinch ya Gohan that crab's a mighty sore loser said Master Roshi.

Oh, how neat said Bulma.

That a real dragon ball on your hat, isn't it? Asks Bulma.

Isn't it said Bulma?

Yup said Goko.

I wanted to give Gohan my Grandpa's dragon ball as family heirloom I went looking for them before he was born I only managed to find the four-star ball before Chicho made me stop because of how far along I was into my pregnancy but after Gohan was born and old enough and I was given the all clear to fly again we went on a few field trips. I managed to find the three and six star balls too said Goko.

Wow! It's wild to think about all the crazy adventures we had trying to find those things said Bulma.

So Goko what are you guys gonna wish for when you get all seven? Asks Krillin.

I don't know Krillin that's a good question said Goko.

I mean, really I already have everything I could possibly wish for said Goko.

 _Hmm,_ I _thought Goko had less power now that she's settled down thought Master Roshi._

You're still one bad girl Goko said Krillin.

Goko sensed something and tensed up.

What is it? asks Krillin.

What Goko? Asks Master Roshi.

There's something bad heading straight for us said Goko.

What? Said Bulma.

Are you sure Goko? Asks Bulma.

I'm positive said Goko.

I've never felt a power like this before said Goko.

Yeah, I feel it now too said Krillin.

There's not there you guys said Bulma.

Look there said Goko.

Oh yes I see it Goko said Master Roshi.

Who is that? Asks Goko.

It's not Piccolo, is it? Asks Krillin.

 _This isn't good, I smell death in the air thought Master Roshi._

The alien laughs.

So we meet again, at last, said the alien.

You've grown up said the alien.

Aah said Goko.

I recognize you though Karae said the alien.

Karae?! Said Goko.

That's right that's your name said the alien.

Huh said Goko.

Her name said Bulma.

Who is this? Asks Krillin.

He must be nuts said Krillin.

Karae what have you been doing here all these years? Asks the alien.

Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet, why haven't you carried it out said the alien.

Uh said Goko.

She turns and looks at her martial arts teacher and he shrugs at her.

Listen, mister, I don't know who you are but you've obviously got the wrong girl said Krillin.

Shoo said Krillin.

I think you've been dippin in the eggnog, allow me to escort you off this island said Krillin.

Krillin watch out said Goko.

Then the alien sends Krillin flying into the house.

Krillin said Goko.

She turns toward the man.

Aah said Goko.

A tail said Goko.

Bulma and Roshi are shocked.

The alien laughs.

I don't believe it he's got a tail too said Goko.

That good I wondered how it would take you to recognize me said the alien.

What are you- I said Goko.

She tries to push her son off her leg but Gohan won't let go of his mother.

I've never seen you before in my life said Goko.

Gohan said Bulma.

She grabs him and pulls away from his mother.

Karae said the alien.

You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am? Asks the alien.

I don't know who this Karae person is you're looking for but i'm not her said Goko.

My name's Goko said Goko.

What happened to you? Asks the alien.

Then Gohan breaks free and runs to his mother.

Gohan no said Bulma.

Mommy said Gohan.

Gohan get back said Goko.

Karae tell me did you ever suffer a serious injury to your head when you were young? Asks the alien.

What? Asks Goko.

When you were a kid did you hit your head? Asks the alien.

Gohan said Goko.

Did you hear me? Asks the alien.

Yeah, I don't remember it but you're right I did hit my head as a child said Goko.

I have the scar prove it said Goko.

You stupid fool you forgot said the alien.

I forgot what? Asks Goko.

Tell me said Goko.

Goko said Master Roshi.

Huh said Goko.

There's something your grandfather once told me that you should know said Master Roshi.

Long ago, your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater the had recently been made in the ground. when he went examine it more closely he found what appeared to be some sort of spaceship and next to it there you were lying in a little round pod said Master Roshi.

Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild. Downright uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted nothing to do with Gohan or his kindness said Master Roshi.

Then one day there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather feared he had lost you but somehow you survived. Yes, any other child would have died but you recovered and from that day on you became a happy loving girl said Master Roshi.

I'm from outer space said Goko.

Yes said Master Roshi.

Well, that would explain a lot but you think Goko has some kind of connection with this guy said Bulma.

I wish I knew said Master Roshi.

Kay, you've got my attention, now tell us who you are and why you're here said Goko.

Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today said the alien.

But all right i'll tell you everything said the alien.

I came here for you Goko it was a personal request from our Prince for me to bring you from Earth to him so the two of you can become mates said the alien.

Then they heard noise from behind its Krillin.

Krillin you alright? Asks Goko.

Yeah be careful Goko he's not normal said Krillin.

Believe me, I know said Goko.

I could sense that the second he landed said Goko.

Even now standing here talking to him like this something about him turns my stomach said Goko.

That's harsh words said the alien.

Careful you're more like me then you realize said the alien.

You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are a space fighter a Saiyan warrior just like me said the alien.

Goko and others are shocked.

Goko said Master Roshi.

Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Radditz your big brother said Radditz.

Goko is stunned.

Goko has a-a brother said Krillin.

Goko he looks like you said Bulma.

Why should I believe you? Asks Goko.

If Goko's alien what's she doing on earth? Asks Krillin.

Radditz laughs.

That's simple said Radditz.

We sent her here said Radditz.

Karae was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants said Radditz.

A mission which she failed miserably said Radditz.

Huh? Said Goko.

You see we Saiyans are sort of like planet brokers said Radditz.

We scoured space for planets that will bring a high price on the Galactic market said Radditz.

Once we find them, we send our warriors there to purge them of any life and make ready for sale said Radditz.

It's a very very profitable business and we take great pride in being efficient in our work said Radditz.

For example, if we discover a planet with strong inhabitants we send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out but for a planet full weaklings like this one, one of our babies is generally sufficient to carry out the order said Radditz.

If what you say is true, you Saiyans are just an anbirmnation said Krillin.

Your space pirates that's what you are said Krillin.

How can you send little babies off into space all alone? Asks Bulma.

There more than capable of looking after themselves said Radditz.

Well most of them said Radditz.

Karae your a disgrace said Radditz.

You could have easily wiped out every living thing on this planet by yourself said Radditz.

If you hadn't forgotten your orders it would have only taken you a year or two at the most said Radditz.

Especially since this planet has a nice big moon said Radditz,

Let me guess I was probably supposed to blow that up too said Goko.

You fool said Radditz.

You know as well as I do it's the key to unlocking your true potential said Radditz.

I'm sure at least once in your life you've looked at the full moon said Radditz.

I don't know what you're talking about said Goko.

Then he noticed his sister's tail is gone.

Karae your tail said Radditz.

Uh, excuse me? Asks Goko.

What happened to your tail? Asks Radditz.

It got removed permanently a long time ago said Goko.

What's it matter? Asks Goko.

Do you have any idea what you've done? Asks Radditz.

Your true power is gone now said Radditz.

Without your tail, you've lost your ability to transform at the full moon said Radditz.

Now I can see how you're on good terms with these weaklings said Radditz.

That's enough, this is my home and these are my friends said Goko.

Even if what you say is true and i'm an alien from another planet and if even are really my older brother, it doesn't matter said Goko.

Anyone who'd do the things you say is no brother of mine said Goko.

My name is Goku and this my home said Goko.

And you're not welcome here said Goko.

You tell him Goko said Bulma.

That's right you heard the lady whatever her past Goko is one of us now said Master Roshi.

She's actually a better human being than any of us said Master Roshi.

She saved the entire world before said Krillin.

Would an alien warrior do that? I don't think so said Krillin.

So baby sister wants to be left alone that is something i'm afraid I can't do as I said before I was sent to retrieve you so that you can be mated to the prince of our race said Radditz.

This mating thing is it like marriage by any chance? Asks Goko.

Yes, that's essentially what it is said Radditz.

Then sorry i'm not interested said Goko.

Why is that? Asks Radditz.

She lifted a chain out from under Gi and on the chain is a wedding ring.

Because i'm married woman said Goko.

Oh then where's your mating mark? Asks Radditz.

My what? Asks Goko.

If you were mated to a Saiyan male and had followed the ritual when you climaxed with your mate during intercourse he would have bitten your neck and you would have done the same to mark you as a mated couple said Radditz.

Oh, I get so this Mark is a brand of sorts said Bulma.

That's exactly what it is said Radditz.

And with you being the last Saiyan female you are far too valuable to us to leave behind said Radditz.

I see so Goko is just a baby factory to you people said Bulma.

That's exactly what she is now said Radditz.

You see powerfully though we were, Saiyans have never been strong in number said Radditz.

what's more, our proud race was almost wiped entirely when a meteor struck our planet Vegeta said Radditz.

There's not too many of us left now sister said Radditz.

In fact as far as we can tell there are only four including you said Radditz.

We were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded said Radditz.

Like you, the rest of us had been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers said Radditz.

And now we've found another world we'd like to conquer said Radditz.

It should bring in a very high price said Radditz.

But unfortunately the jobs a little too big for only three of us to handle said Radditz.

We almost afraid we were almost afraid we'd have to pass it up until I remember you Karae said Radditz.

You're not as powerful as I might have hoped but still with your help we should manage nicely said Radditz.

Get away from me said Goko.

Back off said Goko.

Well now Karae what do you think? Asks Radditz.

Are you excited? Ask Radditz.

You should be, I've come to take you back into the fold said Radditz.

You were born for this said Radditz.

I'm scared said Gohan.

I've heard enough said Goko.

You can forget it said Goko.

I'd die before I help you murder an entire world full of people said Goko.

Really? Said Radditz.

She sees notices Radditz looking at her son and looks back at him.

You know there's something I've been wondering said Radditz.

Is that your son? The brat behind the blue-haired woman said Radditz.

No, it isn't said Goko.

You can't fool me said Radditz.

That boy has Saiyan blood said Radditz.

It's no use trying to hide it from me, I can see his tail from here said Radditz.

What if he does huh? Asks Goko.

I wanted to reason with you but I can you don't know what best for your son said Radditz.

So i'm afraid i'll have to take him with me said Radditz.

Like hell, you will say Goko.

Then Radditz walked toward them and Goko readied herself for a fight.

I'm right here with you Goko said Krillin.

Just stay close to Gohan said Goko.

Watch it Goko said Master Roshi.

Then he walks up to her disappears and reappears and knees her in the gut.

The blow sends flying and crashing into the beach.

Mommy said Gohan.

Goko you okay? Asks Krillin.

Gohan no said Bulma.

Krillin and Roshi go after the boy but Radditz gets to him first and grabs him before he reaches his mother.

Hey said Gohan.

Like I said i'm taking your son said Radditz.

If you ever want to see him alive again, you'll do what your big brother tells you said Radditz.

Goko you have to get up said Krillin.

Damn you said Goko.

We're family so i'll give 24 hours to reconsider my offer but for son's sake, I hope you decide to join us said Radditz.

Although let's be realistic Karae i'm not giving you a choice said Radditz.

So when you decide to join us and you will, there's something I want you to do said Radditz.

Prove to me that you mean it said Radditz.

You can start by breaking off your marriage to the earthling and eliminating 100 of them just stack them here on the beach when you're done i'll back to tomorrow for a head and just so we're clear the earth man you married has to be one of them said Radditz.

Goko and the others are shocked.

What said Goko.

So what do you say Karae said Radditz.

I do hope you'll come through for me on this one said Radditz.

After all, he's my nephew and it would be a shame if I had to hurt him said Radditz.

Help mommy i'm scared said Gohan.

Gohan said Goko.

* * *

Hello I should probably mmention that this fanfiction is a mix off the original anime and Dragon ball z kai

I like both so i decide to mix them into one


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dbz

* * *

Mommy help said Gohan.

What's matter Karae you haven't me said Radditz.

Just in case you missed anything i'll stay it one more said Radditz.

If you want your son back I want you to eliminate the human your married to plus ninety-nine others by this time tomorrow said Radditz.

If you do you can have the privilege of joining our race as it's princess said Radditz.

But fail and i'll see to your son suffer a most unpleasant death said Radditz.

You coward said Krillin.

Hiding behind a kid said Krillin.

Yeah, that's right Bulma.

That's right said Master Roshi.

You sicko said Master Roshi.

Besides, it won't do you any good Goko isn't capable of killing anyone said Master Roshi.

Quiet old man said Radditz.

Karae is a Saiyan I think you'd be very surprised of what she's capable of doing said Radditz.

Of course, it will make no difference, either way, every living thing on this planet will be eliminated soon said Radditz.

After we finish our current job I've decided the Earth will be our next target said Radditz.

You you what said Master Roshi.

Even without Karae's help, three Saiyan should be more than enough for the job said Radditz.

We could conquer this puny planet in our sleep said Radditz.

So you see sister whether you kill one hundred Humans now or not the end result is the same said Radditz.

Then Goko grabs his leg.

Leave Gohan out of this said Goko.

I wish I could Karae but you understand I need to give a little extra incentive to do what I ask

Please let him go, give me back my boy said Goko.

When I come back here tomorrow for your decision the word I want to hear is yes and please sister show some pride said Radditz.

You have until tomorrow try to enjoy it and for your son's sake you shouldn't try to fight back said Radditz.

They0 rose up into the air.

Stop said Goko.

Mommy said Gohan.

I expect great things from you dear sister said Radditz.

Gohan said Goko.

Help me Mommy said Gohan.

Gohan said Goko.

Gohan said Goko.

Goko are you okay? Asks Bulma.

I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do Goko said Master Roshi.

Goko said Krillin.

Nimbus said Goko.

No Goko wait think about what you're doing said Master Roshi.

You can't you'll be killed said Bulma.

I know but I've got to try said Goko.

Gohan means more to me than anything in this world said Goko.

If anything happened to him I don't what I'd do said Goko.

We need to use our heads said Master Roshi.

He's stronger than you Goko you're going to have to outsmart him said Master Roshi.

Easy easy that's it there said Bulma.

Hard to believe after all this time you find you have a brother, too bad he turned to be such a creep said Bulma.

I hope Gohan's okay said Goko.

Don't worry if he wanted to hurt Gohan he would have done it, it's you he's really interested in said Bulma.

So what do we do now? Asks Krillin.

How do we even compete against that kind of strength? Asks Krillin.

I got it his tail said Goko.

That's his weakness remember when some grabbed my tail when I was a kid said Goko.

It hurt I couldn't move said Goko.

Yes, good thinking said Master Roshi.

It's useless you can't win said a voice.

All: Piccolo.

If encase you hadn't noticed his power is nothing short of extraordinary said, Piccolo.

Far higher than are's said, Piccolo.

You're a fool if you think you can beat him alone said, Piccolo.

However, if we were to team up said Piccolo.

Combine our strengths and face him together perhaps there's hope said, Piccolo.

Hold on said Goko.

This isn't like you said Goko.

Why would you suddenly offer to help me? Asks Goko.

Don't get me wrong this is business said, Piccolo.

I have no interest in helping you play the hero again said, Piccolo.

I could care less about what happens to your son said, Piccolo.

I just don't want that alien monster to interfere with my conquest of this planet said, Piccolo.

So here's the deal i'll join as long as it takes to defeat these Saiyan warriors said, Piccolo.

Of course, as soon as we're finished with that I plan to crush you like a bug said, Piccolo.

Then continue my plans for world domination said, Piccolo.

That won't happen said Goko.

I'll make sure of it said Goko.

Still, the part about teaming up is actually a good idea said Goko.

It might be crazy but you're right it's only way said Goko.

Then we're agreed we just have to deal with it said, Piccolo.

Teaming up with Goko I never I'd do it said, Piccolo.

Bulma I need to borrow your dragon radar for a little while said Goko.

Sure okay said Bulma.

Hey, Piccolo do think you're gonna be able to keep up with my flying nimbus? Asks Goko.

Yeah right, are you kidding? Asks Piccolo.

Be careful Goko said Bulma.

* * *

Scene changes to Radditz having just locked Gohan in his pod.

That's strange my scouters giving me a warning said Radditz.

A power level of 710 and it's close said Radditz.

Karae's kid impossible said Radditz.

There's no way a boy could have such a high power level said Radditz.

Piece of junk said Radditz.

That almost gave a scare said Radditz.

* * *

Scene change Goko and Piccolo.

We're getting close said Goko.

We should land soon so we can sneak up on him said Goko.

Forgot it that won't work said, Piccolo.

What? Said Goko.

He's wearing some sort of sensing device that tells where his enemies are located and gives him some indication of they're strength said, Piccolo.

You're saying he already knows we're coming said Goko.

I can almost guarantee he does said, Piccolo.

Alright, I guess that leave us only one choice we attack him head on said Goko.

* * *

Meanwhile Radditz comes back from eating.

When his scouter goes off.

Again said Radditz.

Some reading as before, this thing is still going haywire and I didn't even bring the manual said Radditz.

What said Radditz.

A power level of 650 said Radditz.

No theirs two said Radditz.

One's 320 and the others 330 said Radditz.

Karae has a power level of 330 but Karae wouldn't be coming here said Radditz.

She can't beat me and she knows it besides she has no idea where I am said Radditz.

Then Radditz turns the scouter off.

I need to take it easy said Radditz.

Impossible said Radditz.

Karae is here said Radditz.

Well well well look who's decided to drop in, it's baby sister said Radditz.

Oh, she's brought the green man with her said Radditz.

What a pleasant surprise said Radditz.

Tell me, sister, how did you know where to find me? Asks Radditz.

None of your business said Goko.

Fair enough said Radditz.

So what brings you here Karae? Asks Radditz.

Isn't that obvious I came to take my son back said Goko.

Where is he? Asks Goko.

I was afraid you'd say that said Radditz.

You are testing my patients Karae said Radditz.

I've been more than generous with you so far now for the last time I strongly recommend you join us said Karae.

I don't care what you recommend the answer is still no said Goko.

You should listen to your big brother said Radditz.

Like I said before you're no brother of mine said Goko.

Karae I'd always thought you'd have a little more sense than this said Radditz.

That's enough i'm not interested in your little family squabble said, Piccolo.

Piccolo I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing too said Goko.

You thought you were the only one? Asks Piccolo.

 _His power level has gone up to 400 thought Radditz._

There's 30 pounds said Goko.

And here 50 and another 50 said Goko.

And two little 5r's said Goko.

That oughta do it said Goko.

 _Now Karae's is all the way up to 416 thought Radditz._

He laughs.

Do you think that little increase will be enough to beat me? Asks Radditz.

What fools you truly are coming here with those pitiful levels thinking you could take me on said Radditz.

I'm still 10 times stronger than you are said Radditz.

That may be true but strength isn't the only thing that matter said Goko.

Not when you can outsmart your opponent said Goko.

You really don't have a clue do you, little sister? Said Radditz.

Prince Vegeta wanted me to bring you to him unharmed but now I see that is not an option said Radditz.

Then he attacked.

 _He's so fast, I've never seen anyone move like that thought Goko._

 _It's like he disappeared, I couldn't follow his movements at all thought Piccolo._

Well, i'll give you this you know how to take a punch said Radditz.

Good, then that should only make this all the more enjoyable said Radditz.

Oh yes, let's find how much pain you really stand said Radditz.

 _I have to find a way to grab his tail it's our only chance thought Goko._

What's wrong? Asks Radditz

You look so pentless Karae said Radditz.

You are still trying to outsmart me? Asks Radditz.

Well think about this while you're at it said Radditz.

I'm just getting warmed up said Radditz.

The two were shocked.


End file.
